My One And Only
by Pandora Rosa
Summary: After 1 year later. Izark decide to propose to Noriko. Will Noriko accept or decline? On Hold Cause Of ISSUES In My Life
1. My Proposal

By Janelle De Noriko

My One And Only

Summary: After 1 year later. Izark decide to propose to Noriko. Will Noriko accept or decline??

**Disclaimer: **'From Far Away' Belongs to Kyoko Hikawa

Chapter One: My Proposal

_**Izark**_

I going to propose to her. My dear Noriko. The love of my life.

I'm going now. I knock on her door and open it carefully. I stepped inside and see her writing in her book. She stopped writing and look at me. I smiled and asked her "Do you have a minute?"

She smiled at me. "Always for you." I then walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She asked me "Do you want something?" she asked carefully, trying to read the emotions that where swimming in in my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing come out. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"It's just that…um…I..I wanted to ask you something." I stuttered.

"Ask me what?" She asked me as she moved closer and carefully laid her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "It's okay Izark, you know you can tell me anything right." She said. I looked at her and carefully than let out a long sigh. I stood up and walked to the door. She followed Me. "Izark?" I turned around to face her.

"Wait outside for me, in front of the gate." I said

She looked at me questionably. "Where are we going?" I gave her a smile, and bent forward to place a soft kiss on her delicious lips. Her face turned beet red.

"You'll see when we get there." I whispered.

I feel her presence even before I saw her. "Sorry I'm late Izark" I walked quickly to her side and I take a deep breath knelt down in front her and took her hand. She looked at my his face. "Izark?"

"Noriko. I love you, I've loved you since the first time I met you. I feel completed when I'm with you. I want you to always be by my side always. You are the first person that I wanted to see when I wake up every morning. You're the only person who has ever made me feel this way and you are the only person I have been truly happy with. Would make me the luckiest man of these lands if you could do me the honor of becoming my wife. Noriko will you marry me?" I said. My heart is beating so hard and I feel nervousness as I looked in her beautiful eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears as she jumped at me, hugging me. She then whisper in my ear and said " Yes, I've been waiting for you to propose to me. I love you too. I laughed heatedly as I wrapped my arms tight around her and buried my face in her hair. I felt her soft lips pressed against mine in a strong and powerful kiss. She responded immediately as our lips moved against each other gently, moaning softly I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. We pulled apart, as we both tried to catch our breath.

I pulled out a small square shaped box and sat down in front of her again and opened the box. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at the ring I got for her. The ring has a golden band with blue and red diamonds on it. Next to the ring there is one earring with blue and red diamond on it as well. "Oh Izark, these are beautiful." She said. I took the ring gently out of the box and put it on her finger.

" It is tradition here that when a man asks for a omen's hand he gives her a ring and he must wear one earring while his fiance wears the ring. Because it represents that they are each a part of a whole. That they complete each other." I said never moving my eyes from her.

She gently took the earring and placed it in my left ear. "Noriko, Tomorrow I will announced that we are engaged" I said. "Um, I don't really know. I don't want them to make a big scene out of it" she said.

I laughed. " It's okay, it won't make a big scene."

" Sounds fair enough." I looked up at the sky. " We should be getting back soon before anybody starts wondering were we went of to this late at night." I stood up carrying her.

We reached the door to her room and I left her there. She looked up as she about to open her mouth, I kissed her softly on the lips but pulled away a second later, leaving her lips.

"Good night my beautiful queen." I whispered. "Good night my handsome knight." She whispered back with a slight blush covering her cheeks.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

By Janelle De Noriko

My One And Only

Summary: After 1 year later. Izark decide to propose to Noriko. Will Noriko accept or decline??

**Disclaimer: **'From Far Away' Belongs to Kyoko Hikawa

Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected

_**Noriko**_

I woke up thinking about my beloved Izark. I dreamed that he propose to me but the dream seemed so real. Then I felt something on my finger which made me pull away from my thoughts. I looked down at my left hand and there on my ring finger is a ring with a golden band with the red and blue diamonds on it. I felt tears run down my face as I am filled with happiness and joy.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly wiped my tears and got out of bed and opened the door. There was Izark standing smiling at me. He knews I am fill with happiness and joy and he leaned forward and kiss me lightly on my lips. "Good morning, my beloved queen" he whispers in my ear which made me giggle. "Good morning, beloved knight" I replied and give him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Noriko, go get dress and meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes" Izark said. "Ok, I'll meet you there" I said as I blushed remembering that Izark is going to announce that we are engaged. He kiss me on my cheek and left.

I quickly change into a baby blue dress and go into the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I went to get some breakfast and after finishing I saw Izark enter the kitchen.

_**Izark**_

As I enter the kitchen the first thing that caught my eye is her, my Noriko. She looks gorgeous in the pale blue dress I gave her for her birthday. I greet her with a gentle hug and pulled away and waited for everyone to come into the kitchen.

Soon everyone came to the kitchen to listen to my announcement "Everyone, I would like to announce that Noriko and I are engaged" and there was cry of joy from them and they congratulate and hug us. Gaya ask "When is the wedding?" "As soon as we finish preparing for the wedding" I said and Noriko blushed at what I said.

"Gaya, I want you and all the ladies and Noriko to plan the wedding and the men would get the supply you need. Oh, and don't worry about the dress I'm going to get it" I told her. I have to go get the dress I ordered and I have to get white and black diamonds killing the white and black diamond monsters to get diamonds for her dress.

"Noriko, I will be on a five day trip starting today and I want you to stay here with everyone and prepare for the wedding and I will be back as soon as possible" I said as I give her a small smile. "Izark, I will wait for you but you have to promise me that you won't get hurt" she said "I promise" I give her a kiss on forehead and hug her tight. We both say our good-bye to each other.

Four days past, I got everything I need and the dress is complete. Its time to go home now. I run as fast as I can and finally I reach home. I went in the house and Noriko greet me with a hug. She quickly let go and showed me everything that was prepared and ready for the wedding.

I lead her to her bedroom and give her dress but I made her promise not to peek at the dress till tomorrow's wedding and she'll have to give it to Gaya for safe keeping.

That's all for now I hope you like it and please review

I'll update as fast as I can.


End file.
